Piccolo's Pickle
by Yamchare
Summary: Goten and Trunks decide to come from the future to interfere in Gohan's life! Vegeta and Goku are duking it out everywhere! Piccolo's really getting furious! What catastrophe could become of this? NO BUU, NO BLACKMAIL, YES SAIYAMAN G/V Rated T just to be safe.


**WARNING: This is my Dragon Ball Fic. Don't expect it to be good, or so what FanFiction "good" standards are, doesn't matter. I'm just an amateur, please leave a review, praise is appreciated, criticism is accepted! By the way, this is AU, because Goku survived the Cell Games.**

**DISCLAIMER: By no means whatsoever do I own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. I just wrote this for enjoyment.**

* * *

"And we had to come to high school?" a certain boy with spiked hair asked.

"Yes, you idiot!" another boy replied.

"I get we're playing matchmaker here, but come on!"

"Who cares?" the other boy hit him on the head with the hilt of a sword.

"Do you think Gomhmmf-" spiked hair boy was cut off, because his friend had clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Quiet!" he hissed.

* * *

'_Man.' _Gohan thought for a moment. _"Wonder how Future Trunks is doing?'__  
_

_'I dunno.' _A voice in his head spoke up.

_'Who are you?' _Gohan asked the voice in his head.

_'Who else do you know that's the friggin' guardian of the Earth?' _Dende, the voice in his head asked.

'_The woman who sells my spandex down the street?'_

_'WHAT?! NO- Wait, you wear spandex?' _Dende snickered in Gohan's head.

_'Umm...'_

"Gohan. Gohan. Gohan. Gohan. GOHAN! EARTH TO GOHAN!" Erasa, Gohan's friend, waved her hand in Gohan's face.

"Hm? Oh. Right." Gohan snapped back to reality.

Gohan realized that he was in the locker hall, and shut his locker, only to find 2 familiar faces amongst high school students.

"Play it cool! Don't be a doofus!" The boy hissed. He had purple hair, with short strands of hair covering his face.

"Trunks?" The boy in question turned around, to see a surprised Gohan.

"Ah. You see, I'm not Trunks. I'm..." Trunks tried desperately to come up with an excuse. "Alright, I'm Future Trunks."

"So how'd the android problem go?" Gohan asked.

"What? No! Not that Future Trunks!"

"So which Future Trunks?"

"The Future Trunks of THIS timeline. Emphasis on **THIS.**" Trunks muttered. "And this is-"

Trunks was cut off by the person he was introducing. He had spiked black hair, onyx eyes, just like Goku, wore jeans and a shirt that said '**Son Goten.'**

"I'm, ah, your younger brother from the future. By the way, how's your wife, Vi-"

_**WHACK.**_

The statement was met with the hilt of Trunks' sword.

"Quiet, Goten. We're not supposed to talk about that." Trunks leaned in and whispered to Goten.

Goten stood up. "Oh, right. I'm not supposed to talk about his future daughter, P-"

**_WHACK._**

Goten said it all too loud and clear, enough for Erasa to hear.

"So what's this about Gohan's future wife?" the bubbly blonde asked. "Are you two Love Doctors?"

"Actually, we're people from-"

Trunks clamped his hand over Goten's mouth. "Yeah, we're Love Doctors. And uh, he was about to say we were from Arkansas?" He hesitated.

Erasa called her two other friends, Sharpener and Videl, to meet Trunks and Goten.

"Guys! We've finally got Love Doctors!" Erasa was just bubbling with excitement.

"So?" asked Videl.

"Their names are... Wait, we didn't get your names, guys!"

Trunks didn't know what to do. "Erm... my name is..." He looked around frantically for something, something to help him. "S-Shirt?"

Goten held in his laughter. "Yeah, and I'm Tomokoshi." **(Japanese for corn. Yeah, I know I'm pretty corny.) **Trunks elbowed him. "Okay... it's Tom..."

**(Yeah, yeah, I'm lame. Tomato.) **Videl nor Sharpener spoke, they instead extended their arm to shake 'Shirt and Tom's hands.**  
**

'_Pretty hungry.'_ Goten was thinking, blanked out with white eyes, unintentionally staring certain parts of Videl. _'Wonder if Piccolo sells any pickles.'_ **  
**

Unfortunately for Goten, he had to deal with an angry Trunks and Videl. Videl had tried beating him up, but even in his thinking state, Goten still knew how to block aforementioned blows. Videl was frustrated. How could a new kid block so many punches and kicks without even thinking. Punch after punch, kick after kick. It was annoying. All of the other students just stared at 'Tom' in awe.

"Wow, he's cute."

"I can't believe this."

"HOW?"

"Pervert."

"Okay, so we're here at Orange Star High School, where a fight's going on."

'_Ah, Goten. Piccolo is pissed.'_ still zoned out with no idea what was happening, he kept thinking. '_Is that you Dende?'__  
_

Goten's problem, however, wasn't Videl. He could handle any punch a human threw at him. Any human, with the exception of Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha. Trunks, on the other hand, was Goten's problem.

_**WHACK! THUD! BONK! BIFF! **_

"**GOTEN!" **Trunks had started beating him up, reminding him over and over again '_You pervert'_ and _'Don't you have a girlfriend'_ and _'We're on a mission'_

"T-Shirt! Tom! Stop!" As soon as Gohan spoke, the two boys stopped fighting. "Shirt! You know better than that. You're the son of Bulma Briefs!"

Everyone stared at Trunks with their jaw dropped to the ground.

"Y-you mean **THE BULMA** **BRIEFS**?" Erasa asked, her eyes wide open.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "No, people, Bulma Briefs is definitely not the owner of Capsule Corp. She's the character from Dragon Ball Z."

"Trunks-I mean Shirt, you just broke four walls!" Goten frowned. Why do this now?

"NO YOU IDIOT! IT'S YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!"

Erasa giggled. "They're so cute when they're arguing."

All Gohan could do was sweatdrop.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Kami's Lookout...**

"And why does everyone associate me with either PICKLES OR PICCOLOS?" Piccolo grumbled. This Namekian wasn't particularly happy. "I blame Goku."

Dende smiled. Once in a while, when The Z Fighters mention Piccolo, whether it`s at parties, Dragon Ball wishing times, when someone`s thinking, someone always, always has to mention Piccolo and associate him with pickles. During the 7 years after Cell`s demise, Piccolo meditated. However, it frustrated him when someone was like:

"Hey Piccolo, ever tried playing the Piccolo?"

or:

"Do you like pickles? Seems like you do."

Especially Krillin. Oh, that little baldy (Well, not anymore) was going to get it. After complaining for a while, Piccolo went back to his meditating. It was peaceful for a while, Dende sitting around, listening to anyone who says '_Oh Dende' _or '_Please, please Dende' _or '_Thank Dende'_ and occasionally peeking on certain people's thoughts.

Everything was going fine until dusk. The sun was going down, Dende prepared a little carpet for himself, ready to answer people's nighttime prayers. Dende would snap his fingers to grant people's wishes, as long as it wasn't like '_I wanna be rich'_ or _'I want to be powerful.'__  
_

"I wish my family was alright." Granted.

"I wish this burden was lifted off my shoulders." Granted.

"I wish I could get over him." Granted.

"I wish to have some grandbabies! Better Gohan than Goten!" Gr- '_Chi-Chi?'_ Dende thought. _'Why this? Granted, I guess?' _

Just before Dende hesitantly snapped his fingers, one of Piccolo's eyes snapped open.

"Someone's making a wish." Piccolo looked at Dende. "They gathered the Dragon Balls."

"Alright, let's see what they wish for."

* * *

**At some festival...**

A man put seven dragon balls down on the ground. He had shaggy hair, and with a tropical shirt on. His girlfriend was clinging on to him like some dragon was about to pop out of those balls. Unfortunately for her, there was. Shenron had appeared out of the Dragon Balls.

"What is your first wish?" he asked in a booming voice.

The man coughed to clear his throat. "I would like you to bring back my mother."

"That wish. Has. Been. Granted."

The man's mother appeared right before his very eyes, appearing on the ground.

"Ugh... what happened?" She said groggily.

"You came back to life." her son replied. "It's me. Your son."

"Hurry up with your second wish already." Shenron was growing impatient.

"Alright." The man cleared his throat again. "I wish for the-"

* * *

**What did the man wish for? What happened with Trunks, Goten, and Gohan?**

**Find out! Next time! When! I! Get! Around! To! Writing!**


End file.
